Corporal Punishment at Hogwarts
by UserX5
Summary: It's basically canon Harry Potter with corporal punishment instead of point deductions and such. If it's not your cup of tea, just leave. Also, pretty!fem!Harry
1. First Year Potions

**An: This fic will include corporal punishment of underage, school-age children. It's basically canon Harry Potter with corporal punishment instead of point deductions and such. If it's not your cup of tea, just leave. Also, pretty!fem!Harry**

 ***** Entrance Hall, Hogwarts**

The shivering first years stood in front of the stern Professor who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall.

"This will be your only warning. Hogwarts is very strict on following the rules. Corporal Punishment is par for the course in the Wizarding World. While this may come as a surprise to some muggle-borns, spanking is perfectly acceptable in the Wizarding society, including bare bottom, so be sure to behave yourself in classes unless you WANT your bottom viewed by the entire class. This includes females. Now, please follow me into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony."

Many muggle-borns gasped in disbelief, all of the purebloods and most of the halfbloods seemed to be resigned to the punishment methods. In fact, the only muggle-born who seemed to be okay with the Corporal Punishment seemed to be a bushy brown-haired girl, who seemed to be very accepting of the methods the Professor stated.

One of the muggle-borns complained loudly.

"I'm leaving!"

McGonagall turned around to look at him with thinned lips. As an untrained wizard, your memory of the Wizarding World would be wiped and your magic would be bound, is that what you wish for?"

The muggle-born hesitated.

"No, Maam."

"Very well then, follow me into the Great Hall."

*** **First Potions class, 1st years**

Harriet 'Harry' Potter had been lucky to avoid a spanking on several occasions, such s when she turned up late to her first transfiguration class. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall while warning her to be punctual in future classes, let her go because it was still her first week and Hogwarts could be overwhelming.

So far, only a lazy boy named Ronald Weasley had received a spanking, at least in the first year. After transfiguration class, he had been caught insulting the bushy brown-haired girl called Hermione that Harry was tentatively friends with.

McGonagall scolded Weasley in the corridor in front of everybody, before conjuring a wooden chair and sitting on it. She pulled down Weasley's pants but was merciful enough to him (and to the Hogwarts public by not baring his hideous bottom) to leave his boxers on. Then on, his poor bottom got laid into hard and fast. Weasley was crying like a 5 year old after the 10 minute spanking.

That was when Harry vowed never to get into trouble and avoid a spanking at all costs.

So far, she had been pretty successful, the teachers were very approving of her work and she was taking help from Hermione to make sure her work was beyond par.

That was about to change.

After his short speech, Snape glared at the Gryffindor part of the class sitting in front of him.

"Potter, where would you find a bezoar!" He snapped out suddenly.

From her study sessions with Hermione, Harry knew the answer to this one.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Uh…"

Despite her studying, the raved-haired witch was clueless.

Hermione's hand was waving in the air.

"Obviously, some of us haven't studied as much as we need to. 20 points from Gryffindor… and Potter, come up here."

Time seemed to slow down for Harry. Despite all her effort, she was going to be spanked. She gulped before getting up on shaky legs and making the long walk to Snape's desk right at the front of the room. The Potions Professor smirked evilly at her.

"Pants down, Potter."

His vindictive smile grew larger.

Harry's hands slowly moved to the bet that held Dudley's hand-me-downs on her petite waist.

Apparently Harry was being too slow, because Snape grabbed the hem of her pants and hooked his fingers into her knickers in the process as well, pulling both items of clothing down at once.

Harry took in a sharp breath before her hands flew to her privates.

To his credit, Snape didn't even spare a glance to Harry's nether regions before telling her to turn around and lean over the desk.

Harry's small tight bum was bent over the desk.

Snape brought out a paddle, one usually only used on third years and second years for huge offenses.

He brought down the terrifying, though lighter than regular paddle onto Harry's arse, imagining that it was James Potter's.

WHAM! The Paddle struck Harry's bum, creating a loud pound and making her left cheek take on a pink tinge immediately.

"Owww!" Harry howled, her hands immediately leaving the table in front of her to go behind and squeeze her buttocks.

"I'm going to give you 20, Potter and this one doesn't count because you got out of position.

WHAM!

"OWWWW!"

"Count, brat!"

"O-One."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Awww! T-Two, Three, Four."

By this point, the strokes alternating between her left and her right cheeks, making them both glow red.

By the end of the spanking, her entire butt was a bright red and she was crying freely.

In the Background, Malfoy sniggered loudly.

"What a crybaby Potter!"

Snape smirked and transfigured Harry's potions stool to hard wood and then ordered Harry to sit.

She sat down with a noticeable wince and tears brimming in her eyes.

"That is the example for any of you dunderheads who don't follow orders, don't finish your homework or displease me with your class performance."

*** **After Potions class**

Even after the vile Potions Master's class, Harry was still sniffling and both her hands were clutching her bum.

Midway through the class, Snape had smirked and charmed the chair with a low level stinging hex that kept the sting in her bottom going on the entire class at a higher rate than it would otherwise.

Malfoy and his brutes came up behind her.

"Did you see Potter's pussy!" Draco snorted out loud.

Harry felt her cheeks going red. She quickened the pace, it took all the self control she had not to turn around and slap the ferret.

Malfoy sped up too and as he passed her, he slapped her bum, causing her to yelp loudly.

He smirked as he walked to his next class, continuing to talk loudly about Harry.

She blinked back tears and walked to her next class, Transfiguration.

 **An: How was the first chapter, tell me with reviews, again, if this is not your kind of story then stop reading here.**


	2. Flying Lesson

**An: I'm assuming anybody who is reading this enjoyed the first chapter and I do not have to include a 'if you don't like it, don't read it' warning.**

 ***** Hogwarts passageway**

Harry had managed the herculean task of ignoring Malfoy, who got so careless that he ended up making fun of her while McGonagall was passing by.

Needless to say, his butt had been roasted in front of everybody passing by. He got 20 hard smacks on his bare ass and he was crying harder than she had after 20 with the paddle.

As he got up, his limp penis dangling in the air, as he pulled his pants up, Harry couldn't resist teasing him too.

"Who's a crybaby now, Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

McGonagall looked at her sternly.

"Miss Potter, pants down."

Harry started to protest.

"He's been teasing me for the last two days!"

"That does not give you the right to tease him back, he's been punished for his misdeeds. Now take off your pants, I'll give you 20 smacks over the knickers."

"But-"

"20 smacks on the bare."

Harry gulped and pulled down her pants and then paused. Several of the boys of her grade and even a few second years had stopped to watch her spanking.

Her plain black knickers were quite modest, and she had to muster up all of her Gryffindor courage and dragged down her knickers to her ankles before climbing onto McGonagall's lap.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Owww!" Harry cried out. The hits were lighter than Snape's but on top of Snape's recent paddling, they hurt like hell and restored her bum to the bright red that it had been directly before Snape's paddling.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Please!"

"Just 5 more."

WHAM!

"Yoww!"

WHAM!

Tears were streaming down Harry's face again.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Harry got off McGonagall's lap, sniffling with red eyes. (The just cried kind not the Voldy kind)

She got up and pulled her knickers and pants up quickly, but not quickly enough to avoid flashing the few boys still standing around.

"Oh, and 10 points to Gryffindor for being brave enough to remove your own knickers."

McGonagall smiled slightly.

*** **Flying Lesson, Gryffindor and Slytherin**

Neville had just broken his wrist and dropped his remembrall.

Malfoy picked it up, some of his attitude returning as he smirked at the small ball.

"I think I should leave this somewhere for Longbottom to find, maybe up in a tree!"

Harry followed Malfoy into the sky and caught the remembrall when he threw it.

She came out of her dive just in time to hear McGonagall yell.

With a sinking heart, she and Malfoy both went with McGonagall.

"Never in all my years McG muttered as she took them to Professor Quirrel's 5th year class.

Harry wondered whether she would be spanked in front of the whole 5th year class for extra embarrasment.

"Can I borrow Wood please?" McG asked.

Wood turned out to be a burly 5th year who was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Yes maam?"

"Wood, I've found our new seeker!"

"Why's Malfoy here then?" Wood asked curiously.

"Both Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy were flying irresponsibly against a direct order from madame Hooch."

Wood winced.

"I feel for ya bud."

*** **Quidditch Pitch.**

McGonagall led them both back down the the field, now that she had given Harry the seeker position, her anger was actually showing.

In front of the whole flying class, she angrily berated Harry and Malfoy.

"This is the second time today that I'm dealing with you two! Are you crazy? Flying without permission and that dive Miss Potter! You will be punished extra for that dive!"

She gestured to Malfoy first.

"Mr Malfoy, pants and boxers down, you'll be taking 30 from the ruler!"

Malfoy sullenly pulled down his pants before hesitating at the boxers. There were girls present, several of them.

McGonagall made an impatient noise in her throat before pulling his boxers down for him, revealing his tiny penis and his creamy white ass.

She conjured up a chair and a ruler before starting his spanking.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Malfoy howled with pain as she targeted his sit spots with practised precision.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Malfoy was sobbing as his once creamy white buttocks now had stripes of red coloring them and making his sit spots throb with pain. He was crying so hard that he didn't even notice that it had ended.

After letting him cry for a minute, McG forced him to get up.

He kept crying as he fumbled back into his pants, yelping at the contact of the rough boxers with his tenderised butt.

"Miss Potter, for that dive, I will be giving you 50 with the ruler on the bare. Know that not only did you break a rule but you risked your own life with that dive."

Harry gulped as she found herself walking to the front of the class again. She was by far the most spanked girl in the grade so far. This was her third spanking in the span of 3 days. Only the idiot Weasley could manage that.

She found herself pulling down her pants and knickers with growing trepidation. This promised to be a painful spanking. She was regretting her actions before McG even began.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Awwwwwww! She howled.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

This time, McG targeted where her thighs and buttocks met, bringing new levels of pain.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

She whimpered, the pain reaching new heights, her poor bum extremely red from the previous two spankings and the current one.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The class was fascinated by how the cheeks wobbled like a plate of red jelly with each strike.

"Last 10, Miss Potter."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Owwwwwwwwww!" Harry howled, jumping off McG's lap after her 50 strokes of the ruler were up and jumping up and down in the air, giving the class quite a show as they watched her bum jiggle and she jumped up and down.

"Miss Potter, you may want to… put your pants back on."

Harry pulled her knickers back up with a noticeable grimace and then pulled up her baggy pants, still sniffling.

 **An: I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	3. Potions 2 and Charms

**An: I Hope you enjoy.**

*** **Next Day, Potions class**

Whispers and giggles followed Harry around, most about her spanking and little dance afterwards.

Harry managed to make it through most of the Potions class without getting called up for a spanking, wondering whether Snape had decided not to target her.

He'd spanked Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown, one of the girls in her dorm that was giggling about her spanking.

She'd been spanked over her knickers , 20 smacks of the hand from Snape.

Unfortunately for her, at the end of class, instead of actually looking at her potion which she was positive she had completed correctly, he vanished the concoction and smirked.

"It seems that Miss Potter has nothing to present to us today. I do believe that this is deserving of another good paddling. I was hoping that you'd learnt the lesson in our last class but it seems that I'm going to take more drastic measures.

"Potter, pants and knickers down, you'll get 30 from the paddle on the bare!"

Harry gulped but slipped off her pants and knickers either way.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"PLEASE STOP!" Harry begged as the Slytherins leered.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWW! NOT MY THIGHS!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Harry tried to take the 30 without making too much noise but failed, Snape seemed to target her thighs and made them as red as her actual bottom, however this hurt a whole lot more than her bum ever did.

Snape smirked as Harry wriggled with pain, her bum had taken way more abuse than any other kid her age and Snape seemed to have it out for her.

She slowly got up, covering her privates and pulled up her knickers, yelping out loud when the rough fabric touched her abused butt and thighs. Her backside continued to burn like hell and she sniffed as she pulled up her pants as well.

The Slytherins were smirking at her, Draco Malfoy more than anyone. Gryffindor seemed to be united against Snape and were glaring darkly at the Potions Professor.

*** **Charms Class, Halloween**

"Today class, is the final one that we will spend on the levitation charm. You have all had ample time to work on it. If you cannot produce a Wingardium Leviosa, you _will_ be spanked. I know I don't dish them out very often but they are a good motivator. Rest assured, I will not go back on my word." Flitwick said with a rare steel in his voice.

Weasley gulped.

He was horrible at the levitation charm.

A few other people were also experiencing the same feeling.

They were going to be could see it on their faces.

She knew who they were.

Ron Weasley

Neville Longbottom

Parvati Patil

Lavender Brown

Of course, the Slytherins all had their public faces on, so one could not make out from their faces but Harry was anticipating at least one or two Slytherins.

20 minutes before the end of class, Flitwick cleared his throat.

"It seems that there are several of you who are unable to perform the charm. I am quite disappointed that many of you will be getting spanked today. All spanking today will be done with the aid of a ruler. I will assign strokes on how well you performed the charm. Anyway, first up, Lavender Brown. I will be giving you 30 strokes on the bare for your horrible pronunciation as well as wand movement."

Harry's eyebrows were raised, that was as much as Malfoy gto for breaking a rule. She must have been really bad.

Lavender gasped girlily. She had only taken 2 spankings so fair, both hand on knickers and 20 strokes. Harry smiled bitterly, now someone else would feel the ruler. People had still been smirking about her bare spankings.

Lavender slowly made her way to the front of the classroom, taking of her pants and then putting her hands on the hem of her frilly pink knickers.

She hesitated, not pulling down her knickers in front of the class.

Flitwick made an exasperated sound in his throat and roughly pulled down her knickers.

Lavender squealed and covered her privates with both hands.

"Turn around and put your hands on the table, Miss Brown."

Lavender turned slowly and shakily placed her hands onto the table, her bubble butt ready to be spanked.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Lavender cried out loud on every one of the strikes that left a bright pink streak where they landed.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

These filled out all of the gaps on her bubble butt, which while big for her age was still the bum of an eleven year old.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last set was laid over the existing marks and hurt the most.

After the tenth stroke, Lavender jumped up like a coiled spring and began rubbing her red arse immediately, giving the class a good ten second show of her pussy before she blushed and pulled up her knickers.

"Parvati Patel, 20 from the ruler."

Parvati also hedged about taking off her sensible white knickers but reluctantly did so before bending over the desk and taking a deep breath.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The 20 were delivered in quick succession, managing to turn her entire bum a light pink colour.

Parvati pulled up her knickers quickly before rubbing it hard through her knickers.

"Neville Longbottom, 10 strokes, you almost got it but you need some more incentive."

Neville took off his boxers without protestation, and positioned himself, his flaccid penis visible through his legs.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Flitwick delivered the strokes quickly and Neville took the strokes with surprising fortitude, not shouting out even once but ending with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Next Ronald Weasley 40 strokes of the ruler for not only completely botching the spell but also insulting Miss Granger who attempted to help you."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Ron was sobbing as his ass was coloured beet red.

"Next Pansy Parkinson, 10 strokes as well."

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The pug-faced Slytherin took her strokes well though she gave a small yelp after every strike to her flat bottom.

"Those who were spanked need to demonstrate the levitation charm to me at the start of the next class unless they want their spanks administered again with the hairbrush."

With that threat, the class was dismissed.

 **An: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	4. Halloween Spanking&Third Floor Corridor

**AN: I hope you enjoy.**

*** **Just after Charms, Halloween**

"I can't believe that I got extra spanks because of that knowitall Granger!" Weasley exclaimed loudly.

Harry saw Hermione run past Ron with tears brimming in her eyes.

She looked back at Ron.

"What the hell's your problem!" she said coldly.

"None of your business pussy." Ron sneered,

Harry narrowed her eyes at him but moved on.

*** **Halloween feast**

Quirrell had just run into the Great Hall screaming about a troll.

Suddenly Harry remembered Hermione who was still in the toilet crying despite Harry's best efforts to get her out of the toilet.

Harry broke off and went to the girl's toilet to look for Hermione.

Just as she found Hermione, a grunt behind her made her aware that there was also a troll right behind her.

"Shite."

*** **After beating the troll**

Hermione had just finished her, I was looking for the troll and Harry saved me, story.

McG was frowning sternly.

"Miss Granger, you will be spanked for disobeying a direct order and putting yourself in danger. Miss Potter, you will be spanked for looking for her instead of alerting a Professor.

Both girls nodded silently.

McG conjured a chair and was about to beckon Hermione over when Snape interrupted smoothly.

"Embarrassment is a major part of the effect of spankings, it would be more… effective if I spanked Potter and Granger in front of my Potions class tomorrow."

McG considered the idea.

"You're right Severus but I will spank them in my own Transfiguration class because I am their head of house.

Both Harry and Hermione let loose sighs of relief.

*** **Next day, Transfiguration**

"I will be spanking Miss Potter and Miss Granger right now for disobeying a direct order yesterday. Miss Granger, you will go first and receive 60 strokes with the hairbrush. Miss Potter, you will receive 40 strokes with the hairbrush. Both are on the bare, naturally. Miss Granger, you'll be going first."

Hermione slowly made her way up to the front of the class.

Ron Weasley was looking particularly smug.

Hermione dragged down her pants and stood in front of the class in just knickers, beet red in the face.

With a long gulp, Hermione started pulling down her white good-girl knickers and pulled them down to her ankles, her pussy on view to everybody.

"Miss Granger, please bend over the desk." McG instructed strictly.

Hermione did as asked, her cute little bum stretching. It was quite small, prim and proper like every other bit of her.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

McG smashed the hairbrush down hard onto Hermione's hiney, leaving red ovals on her butt cheeks.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWW!" Hermione yelled, tears in her eyes.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Please no more!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Hermione's butt had turned a bright red.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

McG delivered the last few in a flurry, mostly on her thighs and lower buttocks, which Harry knew from experience hurt far more than even the sit spots.

Hermione was a crying mess. She got off McG's lap and immediately started furiously rubbing her butt, bouncing up and down, showing off her pussy to the class.

After Hermione had put her knickers and pants back on and returned to her place, giving a painful sounding whimper when her bottom touched the chair.

"Miss Potter, please come up here."

Harry reluctantly approached the front of the class, pulling down her pants and knickers in one go, covering her privates before turning around and bending over the desk.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The first twenty came down hard, making Harry yelp several times and turning her already pink bottom every darker red.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The next ten really hurt. Harry howled in pain.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last ten strokes were delivered to the back of Harry's creamy white thighs and they hurt like hell. After her strokes, Harry too performed a short jig, much shorter than Hermione's but long enough to give the guys a good enough look of her pussy.

*** **Third Floor Corridor, Night that Malfoy challenged Harry to a duel**

After noticing the Cerberus in the forbidden room, both Harry and Hermione who had accompanied her ran out of the room as fast as possible and ran straight into Filch, literally.

Filch smiled nastily.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here! Seems some students need a little spanking… how about 50 with the paddle… each!"

Hermione burst into tears.

"NO! PLEASE!"

"So you want me to take you to Professor Snape and see what punishment he issues you."

Harry's face turned white as she realised that they had no way out of their current situation.

She gulped and took off her pants and knickers in one go.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

She grimaced as the paddle hit on still sore skin.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Oww!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

She rubbed her eyes as tears spilled through despite her best attempt not to cry. Her buttocks turned red again.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last ten were the hardest as Filch put all of his considerable strength into them. By the end, her bum was a deep red colour, the worst spanking that she had ever gotten. Her dance, though unseen by anybody other than Filch and Hermione lasted a good 25 seconds.

Filch looked positively disappointed when the dance ended and Harry pulled up her pants.

"Only 25 seconds!" he muttered as if disappointed.

Hermione exchanged a look with Harry who was crying softly before pulling down her pants and knickers in one go too, displaying the few pubic hairs that she had.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The spanks hit her hard and she was howling by the 15th stroke, her arse had almost returned to it's white colour but the remnants of McG's spanking made the spanking hurt like a bitch.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"NO! PLEASE!" Hermione shrieked.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The spanking was over but she felt like her bum was on fire. It just wouldn't stop burning no matter how much she rubbed.

"OWWW!" Hermione shrieked as she danced for a solid minute and a half.

This time Filch looked a little more satisfied.

*** **Next Morning**

As Malfoy passed, he slapped Harry hard on the bum, hearing the loud wince and smirked, knowing she'd been caught.

Unfortunately, McG heard the slapping sound and turned around sharply to see Malfoy retrieving his hand and Harry rubbing her sore bum.

"MR MALFOY, YOU WILL RECEIVE 20 SMACKS ON THE BARE FOR THAT!"

*** **I hope you enjoyed. As usual**


	5. Spanking for Hagrid's dragon thing

**An: I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this.**

 ***** After dropping off Norbert the dragon with a dragon handler**

After going through the trouble of finding the closest dragon keep, Harry found it was in Romania and she contacted someone from there to pick up Norbert. She'd gone up in her invisibility cloak with Hermione but in her euphoric state forgot it completely on the way back.

"Miss Potter, what the hell are you doing here!" said the icy tone of Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh shit!" Harry cursed.

"I see you misled Mr Malfoy to think that you had a dragon! You two will get 70 with the hairbrush… each! I wish you were second year so that I could cane your vaginas!"

Hermione was already looking at McG with dismay clear on her face.

"We will deal with this in Transfiguration tomorrow! Just be glad that I'm not handing you over to Severus!"

*** **Transfiguration, next day**

Oddly reminiscent to the previous spanking they had received in that classroom, Hermione went first, going in front of the class and tugging down her good-girl knickers revealing her few pubic hairs and her pussy.

She blushed a deep red before turning around and bending over the desk quickly.

McG took a few practise swings and Hermione could only look on in dread. McG wasn't holding back, she was truly angry with Harry and Hermione.

Hermione's prim and proper bum stretched over the desk.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWWW!" Hermione howled, McG was hitting hard and hitting exactly where the top of her thighs met her buttocks.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The next 20 were nearly unbearable, especially since McG was targeting her sit spots and her thighs.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Hermione could only sniffle as her entire bum was painted a deep red colour and her small but firm buttocks shook from the impact.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"PLEASE STOP! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON!" Hermione shrieked out.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last ten came down hard, low on her thighs causing her unimaginable pain.

Hermione made to pull up her knickers but McG shook her head sternly.

"Miss Granger, please stand in the corner of the room and stick your buttocks out so the class can get a good look.

Hermione did as asked, sobbing the entire way and blushing a deep red as many of the boys stared at her once-white buttocks.

"Miss Potter." McG said simply.

Harry slowly came to the front of the class and took down her pants and knickers, revealing an already deep pink bottom.

She bent over the desk, taking a long breath and gulping.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Harry yelled out at every one of them. McG wasn't holding back at all, she was using the hairbrush for all it was worth.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWW!" Harry yelped as she struggled to stay in position.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"I'M SORRY!" Harry yelled out, jumping out of position and clutching her bum.

McG was furious.

"Back in position and 10 extra strokes."

"NO!"

Harry reluctantly got back into position at the threat of being given even more extra spanks.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWW!"

Harry sprung up to do another dance.

Weasley who was in the front seat seemed to be mesmerised by Harry's wobbling buttocks.

"Miss Potter, please join Miss Granger and remain there for the remainder of the class."

Harry also waddled to the corner and stuck her arse out.

At the end of class, many of the students that passed by gave them hard slaps on their already hurting bums.

McG didn't lift a finger when Malfoy whacked both Harry and Hermione.

*** **Room of the mirror of Erised**

"Nonetheless Miss Potter, you need to be punished. I think 30 from the hairbrush would do it… in front of the school tomorrow." said the Headmaster, looking forward to spanking the young girl.

*** **Great Hall, next morning**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, yesterday night, I caught Miss Potter roaming the castle at night, I'm glad to say that you'll have some… entertainment this morning in the form of Miss Potter's punishment spanking."

Harry gulped and walked up to the front of the Great Hall.

She looked only at Dumbledore while removing her pants, trying to forget the entire school that was probably staring at her knickers.

"Miss Potter please face the school as you remove your knickers."

Harry swore under her breath.

"An extra 10 spanks for your bad language Miss Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled like crazy.

Harry turned around, tears of humiliation already in her eyes, and pulled down her knickers, revealing her few black hairs and her pussy underneath.

Several students, especially the second, third and fourth years seemed to be staring at her pussy.

She turned around and leaned over the teacher's table.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Dumbledore may have looked weak but he packed quite a punch. Her ass was already hurting like hell.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The next ten were even worse and reddened her skin to new extents.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last ten were some of the worst that had ever been laid into her.

"OWW!" Harry shrieked, doing a jig in front of the school, her pussy showing to one and all, a muggle born with a camera, Creevey or something snapped several shots of Harry's pussy.

Following that day, several people ended up with pictures of Harry jumping up and down with knickers around her ankles.

Malfoy's ragging reached new levels, altogether, she was furious at the Headmaster.

*** **Hospital Wing, After beating Quirrel in the Philosopher's stone chamber**

"You will need a severe spanking for this, Miss Potter. Perhaps 100 with the paddle in front of the school will teach you a lesson."

"No Please!"

"And the same for Miss Granger. I'm hoping both you girls will learn from this experience." Dumbles said sternly.

*** **End of Chapter**


	6. End of Year spanking

**An: I hope you enjoy**

 ***** End of year Feast, Great Hall**

"Before we begin the end of year feast, we have a few last-minute spankings to take care of. Miss Harriet Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, please come up for 100 strokes of the hairbrush."

A lot of the older years were whispering, as a first year, they almost never got more than 50 spanks, and with a hairbrush too?

They must have done something really bad.

Harry slowly made her way to the front of the Great Hall, gulping loudly and audibly, Hermione stayed frozen to her seat, unwilling to believe that this was happening.

"Miss Granger, please make your way to the front of the hall for your spanking." Dumbles said impatiently.

Hermione didn't move a muscle.

"Last Warning Miss Granger."

Hermione remained sitting.

"20 extra spanks, Miss Granger."

This finally got her moving. Hermione scampered to the front of the Great Hall, wishing to high hell that she hadn't agreed to go with Harry.

Harry put one hand on the hem of her pants, facing the entire school in the Great Hall. In her autobiography published a mere 200 years later, at the end of her life, she mentioned that this may have been the bravest act of her life, on par with facing off against Voldy. She pulled down her pants and knickers and turned around quickly, bending over the teacher's table, her cute arse on view.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Harry cried out, the pain in her butt overpowering her bravery.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWW!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Harry's little bum was already deep pink from her previous spanking and the forty spanks turned her ass a bright red, as Dumbledore painted her butt with the brush (pun intended)

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"AAAAHH!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last twenty were the hardest, targeting her thighs like McG's spankings.

Harry clutched her bottom hard, the pain too much for her to even do the regular dance, luckily for her, she was still facing the teachers so only her red abused bum was facing the students, from the camera noises, she knew that Creevey was still up to taking pics of her arse.

"Miss Potter, please move out of the way so that Miss Granger may take her spanking." Dumbles said impatiently.

Harry continued sobbing, her hands on her bum as she wriggled slightly.

Two quick slaps, one on each cheek managed to… convince Harry to move out of the way quickly.

Hermione bit her lip hard, unlike Harry, she didn't quite have the courage to pull down her pants. She stood there, her legs shaking.

Dumbles pulled down her pants for her and her knickers, making sure that she was facing the school, her few brunette hairs on display to the entire school as she stood frozen like a deer in headlights before Dumbles spun her around and forcefully bent her over the desk, her prim and proper bottom back to it's regular whitish colour, just the slight pink left over from her last spanking.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Hermione howled, her ass not quite used to the pain despite her previous spanking experience, she hadn't had one of Dumbles' spankings before.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWWWW!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"No, Please stop! I've learned my lesson!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Please!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OWWWW!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last ten cracked into her thighs.

Hermione hopped away, her bum a deep red colour.

Dumbles smiled happily.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, please retake your seats. Let the feast begin!"

*** **Opening, next year**

When the portal refused to open, Harry sent an owl to McG informing her of the situation. Within an hour, they had been portkeyed to Hogwarts and were waiting in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the other second years for their 'briefing on second year'.

When the second years arrived, they waited with them while McG did her first years speech before coming across to them.

"You children are now into second year. That means that the punishment you can receive have increased a whole lot. In the olden days, even first years could be whipped naked on their whole body… nowadays, under the command of Professor Dumbledore, the punishments have been restricted by age. First years may only be spanked by instruments equal to or weaker than a hairbrush on their bare buttocks, second years on the other hand are allowed to be spanked on their… privates. For the boys, this means their penis, for the girls, this means their vagina. Your buttocks may now be spanked with a paddle and your penis or vagina may be whipped with a lower level whip, over the years, your possible punishments will grow. Also as second years, there is the possibility of completely naked corner time in classrooms _and_ corridors _and_ even the Great Hall for huge offenses. That will be all. Try to behave yourselves, I do not want my whip on any of your privates. Know that while this may be somewhat rare in your second year, in coming years, even for minor offenses, you may receive harsh spankings on your privates."

*** **End of Chapter**


	7. Fred, George and Ginny

**An: Remember that with magical medicine, something that would have been considered permanent harm or too harsh can be solved in less than half a minute. This de-sensitises the teachers to the severity of the punishment they are handing out.**

*** **1st year transfiguration**

Because of the diary, Ginny's performance in class had tanked completely, her teachers looked close to a spanking for a long time, especially Snape and McG.

Today, Ginny didn't hand in any homework to McG at all, not even partially completed homework.

"Miss Weasley, this was your last chance, you will be spanked, 40 with the hairbrush on the bare!" McG exclaimed when she found out that Ginny hadn't even attempted her homework.

Ginny made her way to the front slowly. She had expected this and tried with all her might to keep doing her homework but Riddle was already worming his way into her psyche.

She pulled down her pants and then her knickers with more confidence than most would have expected that she'd possess.

There was a lot of sniggering since this was the first bare bottom spanking in the year so far for the first years.

Ginny bent her cute freckled bum over the desk to more giggles and a few boys craning their necks to get better looks.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The strokes were harsh and quick, reddening Ginny's bottom and stinging more than she had ever thought possible. Ginny jumped out of position and grabbed her red freckled bum.

"Back in Position, Miss Weasley! 10 extra strokes!" McG barked.

Slowly and reluctantly, Ginny stretched her arse back over the desk.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"OW!" Ginny howled.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

The last ten came down on her upper thighs and where they met her buttocks, leaving red prints all over her backside and thighs.

Ginny got up and pulled up her knickers and pants slowly yelping cutely when the material of her knickers touched her red bum.

*** **4th Year Transfiguration**

Freddie 'Fred' and Georgina 'George' Weasley, greatest pranksters at Hogwarts since the Marauders were scared shitless.

In First Year, they had taken their punishments with grace, in Second Year, they tried not to get caught but took their pussy whippings okay too. Third Year, they had gotten better at the art of subtlety, only needing to take pussy whippings 4 times in the entire year, though McG had been brutal with them. This year, there was a whole lot more at stake, for women, the spanking of the breasts, and for men the spanking of the balls.

Fred and George were the prettiest girls in 4th year, with big bubble-butts and huge boobs with a flat tummy and long manes of red hair.

They had gotten sloppy with their opening prank and gotten caught by McG, needless to say they were in deep shit.

"Weasleys to the front of the class." McG commanded.

"Shirts and bras off, stand straight at the front."

Fred and George slipped out of their shirts and unclipped their bras from behind, their boobs hanging out for the first time in front of the class. Both Fred and George tried and failed to hide their blush at their booty finally on view.

McG picked up the weakest cane that she had and swished it through the air a couple of times for practise, reminding herself not to go too hard on their first go.

"5 each."

Fred came up first as she always did.

WHAM!

Fred howled with pain as the stroke flattened her breasts for a split second.

The cane struck leaving a red line about an inch above her nipples, smacking against both breasts in one hit.

WHAM!

The second hit struck under her nipples, making her howl out in pain again.

The third strike hit her right at the top of her breasts, eliciting another pained cry as she began to cry loudly.

The fourth stroke found the underneath of her breasts, sending them jiggling upwards and getting a loud sob from Fred.

The last stroke landed dead center, hitting her nipples head on, flattening her breasts again and getting the loudest cry yet.

The 5 red strokes stood out against her pale skin.

Fred was asked to stand off to the side and George took her place and suffered the same fate.

Both sobbing girls stood in the corner for a full fifteen minutes, their breasts hanging out for all and sundry to view.

*** **End of Chapter**


	8. first vagina spanking

**An: I hope you enjoy, warning, there is a vagina spanking in this chapter, so if you find that squicky then just skip over most of the chapters, several of which might contain vaginal spankings. Also note that since magical healing works much faster and much more effective than muggle healing, 'permanent damage' from excessively harsh spanking doesn't happen which means that the magicals can deliver extremely harsh spanking without fearing the consequence of permanent damage to the child, so it is much more socially acceptable as well. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

 ***** 2** **nd** **year Potions class**

Snape walked up to his godson Draco's cauldron and peered inside to see a goopy substance that was nothing like the potion that it was supposed to be, as usual, Draco had messed up the potion that he was supposed to be brewing.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this mess." Snape asked softly so that no other students would hear him reprimanding his 'favourite' student.

Draco looked lost for a moment then attained a smug smile and spoke up loudly.

"Potter threw something into my potion, Professor, that's the reason why it turned out wrong."

Snape turned his sneer to Harry.

"Tampering with another student's cauldron Potter? Even I didn't think you'd stoop that low though in hindsight I should have expected it, you need to be punished, tut tut, what will the headmaster think, only the first week of school and I'm already giving my first pussy spanking for the second years. Not even the Weasley twins managed that."

He smiled his twisted malicious smile.

"I think that 25 strokes of the whip should do it…"

Harry paled. The approved _maximum_ that was to be given to a second year was 15 strokes and Snape was giving her 25 for something that was obvious she didn't do!

Harry didn't move from her desk, frozen in shock, Snape roughly pulled her up to the front of the class.

"Pants down Potter." He snapped at her.

Harry numbly pulled her skirt down, revealing her pink knickers with a heart pattern that she had bought over the summer.

She blushed despite having been in her knickers before. Puberty has taken hold of her body and she had grown quite a bit over the summer. Everyone could see the unshaved hair peeking out of the top of her undies.

Snape glared at her.

"Knickers off too!" he snapped at her.

Harry put her hands on the hem of her knickers and didn't take them off. Her hands were shaking; she could see some of the boys already staring.

Snape got impatient and just waved his wand at the knickers. They vanished.

Harry's hands leapt to her privates but not fast enough to cover up the hair that had grown around her vagina.

Snape looked like he was enjoying the embarrassment on her face.

"My spanking policy is that all of my _female_ students are to be shaved bare so that the whip can access them better."

Hermione spoke up.

"But that's sexist!"

Snape glared at her, "Ms. Granger, 15 strokes of the whip."

She paled dramatically but slowly got to the front of the class and took her pants off. Not even waiting for her to take her knickers off, Snape vanished them.

He then waved his wand at Harry and Hermione and vanished their pubic hair, then turned to the rest of the class.

"All of you girls are required to be shaved for any punishment I give you or I will shave you myself." Snape said twistedly.

"The shaving charm is simple enough for you dunderheads, Shavus."

"Potter, on the desk, now!" Snape commanded.

Reluctantly, Harry got onto the desk and spread her legs, revealing, for many of the students, the first vagina they'd ever seen in such detail.

Snape conjured a severe looking whip and gave it a test crack which made a loud sound and did nothing to reassure Harry, whose main worry went from being completely revealed to all her classmates to the whipping her privates would be shortly receiving.

CRACK!

The whip hit the lips of her vagina and sent coursing through her body, more than any stroke to her bottom or thighs ever had. Harry let out a pained howl.

CRACK! CRACK!

The next two hurt even more if that was possible, Harry yelled out loudly for each one, which turned the pink lips of her vagina much darker in shade.

CRACK! CRACK!

"OWWW!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry was sniffling and working hard not to reach out and grab her crotch.

CRACK! CRACK!

"OUCH OUCH OUCH!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

This time, Harry couldn't stop herself, she reached out and grabbed her pussy, shielding it with her hands. Snape flicked his wand and Harry's hands were flung away from her beet red vagina.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Harry jumped up and grabbed her crotch, fat tears falling from her eyes and her pussy stinging unimaginably. She didn't know how she was going to pull up her panties after that, and finally realised when she made to pull up her pants that Snape had vanished them.

She quickly wore her skirt, hoping no one noticed that she had no knickers on.

Hermione took Harry's place spreading her legs and blushing heavily.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"OUCH!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"PLEASE STOP!"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Hermione was just sobbing and she got up slowly and came to the same realization that Harry did, Snape had vanished her underwear. Unlike Harry, she hadn't figured out that Snape didn't mean to return them.

She spoke up quietly, still sniffling and covering her vagina.

"P-professor Snape, c-c-could you return my knickers…" Hermione asked.

Snape sneered.

"I think you can… manage without them on, don't you…"

Hermione made to argue but Snape raised his whip.

She shut her mouth and gingerly pulled up her pants, wincing loudly when they touched the sensitive skin that had been recently spanked.

*** **End of Chapter.**


End file.
